


The 3 Times Roxy Revealed She Had A Girlfriend

by itsab



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Roxy reveals to her closest friends and family that she has a girlfriend.
Relationships: Roxy Morton | Lancelot/Reader
Kudos: 28





	The 3 Times Roxy Revealed She Had A Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is written with a female reader, and correlating pronouns.

“Will I see you later?” Y/N questioned Roxy quietly, turning to face her as they approached the Kingsman shop-front. The two had managed to squeeze a lunch date into their equally busy schedules and were returning to Roxy’s place of work, holding hands the entire way.

Roxy nodded, “I’ll contact you if something comes up, okay?”

Y/N smiled softly, understanding that Roxy’s work-life was hectic and that she didn’t exactly work a 9-to-5 job. Realising she’d be late back to work if she waited any longer, Y/N said goodbye. She went to let go of Roxy, but Roxy held onto her hand.

Roxy drew Y/N closer, murmuring “C’mere.”, before she pressed a kiss to Y/N’s lips. The two lingered there, revelling in the softness and peace of that moment, before Roxy finally parted from her. “See you later.”

Y/N’s smile was wide, “See you later.”

Roxy watched as Y/N walked toward the taxi-ramp, before eventually wandering into the tailor shop when she was safely out of sight.

“That was well romantic.” Moving with the stealth of a cat, Eggsy had snuck up behind Roxy, a smarmy smile on his face. “She was fit. Were you on a first date?”

“No, our first date was nearly six months ago, actually.”

“What? Six months?” Eggsy was surprised to hear that the fit bird Roxy had just waved off had been her girlfriend for so long – and he didn’t know! “Bruv, you never said you was seeing anyone!” His face scrunched up in offense, “We’re supposed to be best mates! I tell you everything-”

“Even when I really don’t want to know.” Interrupted Roxy, a cheeky smirk gracing her lips.

Eggsy sputtered, not listening to Roxy one bit, “I can’t believe this!” Swiftly, he grabbed her arm, pulling her back out of the shop, “We are going for a pint, right now! I wanna know everything!” He waved goodbye to the genuine tailor, who ran the shop, “Let Harry and Merlin know we’ll be back later!”

Roxy let herself be yanked around by her best friend, knowing she wasn’t going to be able to get out of telling him everything. To be fair, she hadn’t been keeping Y/N a ‘secret’ – rather, she was just a private person, naturally. And Eggsy was her best friend, she probably should have said something to him sooner, “Alright, I’ll buy you a pint to say sorry. How’s that sound to you?”

Chuckling, he relented, “It’s a start.”

* * *

Merlin hadn’t been too happy when the two agents had traipsed back into headquarters nearly an hour-and-a-half later. The two twenty-somethings were jovial from their respective drinks, chatting amiably about the idea of mini-golfing with both of their girlfriends. “And just why do you think you two can bugger off whenever you want?” His Scottish brogue thickened with annoyance and told anyone over-hearing; that this was not the first time the two had bunked-off work.

Eggsy, ever cocky and smart-mouthed, laughed, “Well, there was the time we helped save the world and shit – if you’re looking for a single reason.”

Next to him, Roxy let out a soft snort, “You can’t keep using that as an excuse for everything!”

“I disagree, thank you, ma’am.” Eggsy swaggered over to Merlin’s desk and plopped himself into the chair opposite. Smiling at Merlin, whose eye was twitching slightly, he asked; “What’s good, fam?”

Merlin pressed his hands to his face, struggling to not throttle the lad. “What could possibly be so important that you disappear from your paid job for nearly two hours?”

Out of nowhere, Harry’s voice entered the conversation, “Well, considering the two walked in discussing a double-date, I’d say it has to do with Lancelot’s dating life.” He leaned against the wall closest to the door, smiling questioningly at Roxy, “Am I right?”

Roxy bit her lip, “Yes, you’re right.” Harry sent Merlin a soft lip twitch, enough for the long-time friends to know Harry was smug. “I’ve been dating a girl, for nearly six months.”

Harry didn’t look surprised, but Merlin did a little. “Lovely,” Harry said, “Her name?”

Eggsy interjected teasingly, “Her name’s Y/N Y/L, and Roxy’s in looove with her!”

The quartet spent longer than they should have discussing Roxy’s love-life, as well as suggesting the perfect way to ensure Y/N’s safety for the future – Roxy disliked Eggsy’s suggestion of put a tracker on her, but Merlin’s idea of cameras in her home was way too much.

* * *

Roxy’s aristocratic parents demanded a monthly family-dinner, which took place on the last Tuesday of every month. As busy socialites and a jet-setting ‘tailor’, they didn’t get together very often, so they took what time they could.

Like Roxy’s friends and co-workers, her parents had no idea that she’d been seeing someone. So, the young woman had taken the lull in the conversation they’d been having as her chance. “Mother, Father,” She grabbed their attention from their pudding, “I’d like for your permission, to bring my girlfriend to the next family dinner.” It hadn’t been a question, rather her attempt at casually announcing the relationship.

Her mother gasped happily, tears quickly filling her eyes, “Oh, you’ve found someone?” Her father quickly handed her mother his pocket square as a handkerchief, knowing his wife was a happy-weeper. “What’s her name? What’s she like? Where does she work? How did you meet?”

Her mother rambled out more questions, but Roxy’s attention had been taken by her father. “You have our permission, Roxanne. We’d love to meet-”

Roxy supplied him with a name, “Y/N.”

“We’d love to meet Y/N.”

Roxy’s mother weeping didn’t finish until the after-dinner liqueurs had been brought out, but Roxy took it as a good sign that her parents fully supported her.


End file.
